Ferris Wheel
by Memoryloss
Summary: Sasori, feeling troubled, decides to take a ride on the ferris wheel. He never expected to share the ride with a masked thief.


**Ferris Wheel**

Konoha Amusement Park was located 2km away from Sasori's house, so it was quite convenient for him to go there every Saturday and take a leisurely walk, or sometimes play some games, and win toys or sweets.

Sasori didn't really like the bright lights at the Amusement Park, so he would always try to leave the place before it got dark. Often, he would just go to the Amusement park, walk around, take in a bit of the happy atmosphere, and eat some popcorn. But today was different.

Today was the death anniversary of his parents. After paying his respects to them at the cemetery, he decided to go to the Amusement Park as he was feeling quite troubled. He sometimes went to that place when felt upset or tired.

Sasori was buying popcorn when he heard the candyfloss vendor say something to the popcorn vendor. About a thief who always came to steal food from the vendors at the Amusement Park.

"That stupid masked brat who always steals food from the vendors at the Amusement Park - doesn't he have any parents? Where is his discipline? If I ever see him again, I'll catch him and take him to the police!" The plump woman complained.

"Well, it could be one of the orphans who live at the metal scrap yard. Take pity on them, won't you? They don't go to school, and just live their lives stealing things and vandalising walls. Try to understand them!" said the popcorn vendor, handing a box of popcorn to Sasori.

"Hmph! We have a business to run, old man!" The candyfloss vendor didn't look very happy.

"Anyway, young man," said the popcorn vendor, ignoring the unhappy woman, "did you know that a ferris wheel just came to this Amusement Park a few days ago? You should go sit on it - you look troubled, and that 1 hour ride might help you to cheer up and sort out your thoughts!"

"...OK, I don't feel like returning home so early today, anyway." With that, Sasori thanked the old man, and made his way to the ferris wheel.

It was a gigantic ferris wheel, decorated with bright lights. Many people were queuing up to ride it, and most of them were couples. He waited for about half an hour, and when his turn finally came, something happened.

As Sasori stepped into the ferris wheel cabin, a long haired boy wearing a clay mask suddenly pushed his way through the crowd. He dodged the ticket officers and barged into the ferris wheel cabin (where Sasori was) as it rose higher and higher into the air. The officers demanded for the masked stranger to get back down, but all their shouts were ignored.

Sasori stared at the stranger. Who was he? A robber?

The stranger heaved a sigh of relief, and sat down on the seat opposite Sasori. Suddenly, he realized that Sasori was staring at him.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I had to get away from the someone. I'm sorry if I scared you. I don't mean any harm, seriously." With that, he reached into his bag and pulled out two containers of candyfloss, and a packet of popcorn.

Suddenly Sasori realized that the stranger was the thief that the candyfloss vendor had been talking about.

"You stole these, right?"

The masked stranger looked up at Sasori. He was silent for a moment, then said, "how did you know, hn?"

"Don't ask. Anyway, why did you come here?" Sasori asked.

"I told you, I was escaping from someone, hn." The stranger opened the packet of popcorn.

"The cops, huh. Or was it the lady?"

"The lady."

There was silence for awhile.

"Hey," said Sasori, "take off your mask, will you?"

The stranger hesitated for awhile. "If I show you how I look like, you won't tell the police, will you?"

Sasori sighed. "I won't. I promise. Besides, I might even forget how you look like two hours later."

"...OK." With that, the stranger slowly took off his mask.

Sasori stared at the stranger. He looked nothing like a thief! He had nice long hair and beautiful blue eyes, and he looked like...a _girl._

"You don't look like a thief at all," said the redhead.

The stranger smiled. "And you don't like the kind of person who'd break your promise. I trust you won't tell the police about me, hn."

"I won't."

"My name's Deidara. How about you?"

"I'm Sasori."

"Heh, that's a nice name. Hey, want some popcorn?"

"It's ok, I've got my own popcorn. But thanks anyway."

By now, the ferris wheel cabin was high in the air. From where he was sitting, Sasori could see the gorgeous view of Konoha Town. He could see his school, his house, the park, and the cemetery. He could see his grandmother and some relatives leaving the cemetery, and felt a bit upset.

Deidara noticed the redhead's troubled expression.

"Hey, are you troubled or something?" No answer.

Sighing, Deidara put down the packet of popcorn he was holding. "You can tell me your troubles, you know. Maybe it'll make you feel better, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

There was silence for awhile. Finally, Sasori said, "I miss my parents."

Deidara looked a little surprised. "Your parents?"

"They're dead. Today was their death anniversary."

"Hn. Did you go to pay your respects to them?"

"Yeah," said Sasori, "in the morning."

"Then why are you still feeling upset?" asked Deidara.

"I feel...empty inside. OK I know this sounds weird but - "

"It doesn't sound weird, Sasori." Deidara looked straight into Sasori's eyes, "I understand how you feel. But don't that empty feeling make you feel upset. I'm sure your parents would want you to be happy."

"That's what my grandma always says," muttered Sasori.

"I'm serious! Don't be upset. Look, you still have many more years to live. Why not be happy instead of being upset everytime you think of your parents? Every parent would like their child to be happy. My parents are not in this world anymore, but I know that they would like me to be happy, hn."

"You don't know how it feels like to be called an orphan, and how it feels like to be one!" Sasori said, raising his voice.

"I am an orphan, and people call me an orphan too. But I still live my life happily." Deidara said solemnly.

"You don't know how it feels like, when everyone in class calls you an orphan, shuns you because you are an orphan, and when you have no one who loves you except your grandma! You don't know how it feels like to have no friends - "

"I'll be your friend, then."

Sasori was taken aback by this. He looked away from Deidara.

"I don't need your sympathy. And why am I telling you all these, anyway..."

"It's not sympathy, its sincerity. If you need someone to talk to, you could always come to the metal scrap yard and talk to me. Or we could meet in the park and have a chat. I would love to have you as a friend. That day, I saw you feeding an abandoned cat some fish out of your lunchbox. I think you're a kind person, hn."

Immediately, Sasori blushed. "Y-you saw me feeding the cat?"

Deidara nodded. "So, don't feel upset, ok? Don't let yourself feel bad, just because your classmates call you an orphan. Some people say bad things about others because they want the other party to feel bad. They themselves feel bad too, so they want company. Most importantly, be happy, ok?"

Before Sasori had a chance to say anything, Deidara was already putting his food back into his bag.

"I need to go soon. This cabin is going to reach the ground, and I need to escape from those two stupid ticket officers. Anyway, if you need to talk to me, come to the metal scrap yard, ok?"

"...OK."

Smiling, Deidara put on his clay mask, and as the cabin door opened, he hopped out of the cabin and ran past the ticket officers and a policeman, who immediately recognized the masked boy and ran after him.

As Sasori got out of the cabin, he watched the Deidara run away from the policeman. A warm feeling crept into his heart.

'Why did I even agree to go to the metal scrap yard to talk to him?' he thought as he walked home, 'he's a stranger!'

But the next morning, Sasori decided that he would go to the metal scrap yard and find Deidara.


End file.
